1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for body tissue treatment using laser energy and electromagnetic radiation, and more specifically to methods and apparatus wherein laser energy and electromagnetic radiation are delivered to target tissue for controlled heating of tissue and for enhancing localized tissue necrosis. The thermal energy can be generated from Laser, microwave, electromagnetic radiation, RF and ultrasound or combinations of energy sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods of treating diseased body tissue have been employed, including surgical removal, freezing, heating, chemical treatment, RF and Laser radiation. A variety of treatment methods and energy delivery approaches to target tissue are also known to be useful in treating diseased tissue. For example, various types of energy sources have been used including RF, microwave, and laser radiation to deliver energy to a body organ to cause tissue necrosis. The current methods of delivery of energy from these sources in the form of electromagnetic radiation is to apply them externally to target tissue to cause tissue necrosis. The result is uncontrolled tissue destruction, including healthy tissue surrounding a diseased part. In many cases, it would be advantageous to be able to only treat a localized target tissue of a body organ by applying electromagnetic radiation energy directly into the target tissue to cause localized tissue necrosis.
The treatment of diseased tissue is aided by use of endoscopic surgical instruments that allow a surgeon to see inside the body organ of a patient without the necessity of making large incisions. Although endoscopic surgical instruments have been developed and are in use for surgical operations, an apparatus and method for delivery of laser and electromagnetic radiation percutaneously, under “Real Time” imaging guidance in to precise target tissue of a body organ is not described or used in the prior art.
It is therefore apparent that there is a need for an improved method for treating diseased tissue including an apparatus that can deliver a controlled amount of electromagnetic energy into target tissue located within the interior of a body organ. There is also a need for a method providing greater control, ease of operation and “Real Time” imaging guidance for endoscopic treatment of target tissue during a surgical procedure.